


After all this time?

by Cassidy_MacLeod



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Annoyed Abby, Established Relationship, Hurt Tony DiNozzo, M/M, Stubborn Gibbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_MacLeod/pseuds/Cassidy_MacLeod
Summary: Gibbs and Tony have been married for almost 9 months but everything is changing now. Gibbs is withdrawing from Tony and Tony, being Tony, fears the worst.A/N: Currently on hiatus, I haven't been watching the show recently and need to get some more inspiration for the progression of the story. This does not mean I am abandoning it. I just need to find the spark I had when I first began writing it.





	1. Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered work. Updates will depend on my time and response to this story. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. Comments welcome.

Very Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo walked down the stairs his jeans riding low.

"Jethro!" He called out into the dark basement. He doubted his husband was down here in the dark but he never knew.

Tony and Gibbs had been married for almost a year (technically it was almost 9 months) now and both were still happy in the marriage. Or so Tony had thought.

Recently, Gibbs had been withdrawing from Tony and spending more time with the boat and bourbon than his lively husband.

Tony sighed and headed back up the stairs. Maybe Abby would let him sleep in the coffin for a while. Maybe McNerd-a-lot would lend him the couch. Hell, autopsy or the futon in Abby's lab would be better than this.

Packed, just under an hour later, Tony headed to the door. He hesitated before opening the door and leaving for the rain blanketed streets of DC. Sighing, he looked back at the house. He desperately wanted to walk back in and forget he'd ever considered leaving. But he couldn't. He couldn't stay and watch the man he loves fall apart. But worst of all he could not stay and watch Gibbs fall out of love with him.


	2. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Tony's conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the next chapter by the weekend. It's only slightly longer than the last one. I feel they'll probably get longer as I go. Still no beta. All mistakes are mine.

Abby opened her door to a rain drenched Tony. She hurried him in and got set making him the coffee he desperately seemed to need.

He sat blankly on her couch, looking like a kicked puppy. Abby sat next to him and paced a hand on his knee.

“Should I call Gibbs?” Abby asked reaching for her cell. Tony shook his head sending water droplets everywhere. 

“He wouldn't care.” Tony replied looking at the floor.

“Of course he would!” Abby responded indignantly. “What makes you think he wouldn't?” Tony shrugged.

“Nothing. Except the fact that he hasn't even looked my way in the past month. The fact he's been disappearing as soon as we get home - without telling me where he's going - and then getting back in the early morning whilst I'm asleep. He's avoiding me and I don't know why and it's killing me.” Tony took a deep breath before looking sheepishly at Abby to judge her response to this outburst.

Abby looked pityingly at him. Anyone with eyes could see that Tony was head over heels in love with Gibbs and that Gibbs felt the same way. Except. Tony was right. Abby was shocked that she hadn't noticed it before. Tony or Gibbs turning up in her lab rather than both of them, the distant look in Gibbs’ eyes, his dwindling displays of affection towards her as well. When was the last time she'd received a peck on the cheek for a job well done? Probably just before Gibbs began to withdraw from Tony. She sighed.

“Let's get some sleep Tony. It'll be clearer in the morning.” Tony grunted noncommittally.

“Night Abs.” he said pressing a light kiss to the woman's cheek and heading towards the coffin. Abby turned and headed to her room. Just before entering it she turned around.

“He'll have a reason you know. We just might not like it.” Tony nodded. “Night Tony.” Abby said entering her room.

\--------

“Morning.” Tony said groggily as he entered the kitchen. Abby smiled and slid him a cup of coffee as she got herself a Caf-pow.

“Almost afternoon. Lucky we're not on shift really. How did you sleep?” Abby asked concerned at the bags under Tony's eyes.

“No. I dreamt about him leaving me in about every way possible. Death, a new red-head. You name it I probably dreamt it.” Abby smiled sadly at him and placed her hand gently atop his.

“We'll figure it out. Has he ever done this before?”

“He's only treated me like this once. When he got back from Mexico. You don't think he's forgotten me again do you? God I hope it's just that. I could handle that. ‘Cause I could make him remember like I did last time. Yeah. I could do that.”

“Tony. You're rambling. I'm going to call Ducky and Tim. See if they've noticed anything funny about him recently.” she squeezed his hand reassuringly, “We'll figure it out.”

She left the ‘I hope’ unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over now so chapters should hopefully be going up every other day or so. Please leave comments so I know wether to bother continuing it or not.


	3. Second 'b' for bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGee and Ducky realise something is up with Gibbs

“I'm telling you Ducky. Something is really hinky about Gibbs’ behavior.”

“My dear. Jethro never does anything without a reason.”

“Exactly! He's ignoring Tony and me on purpose. How's he been with you?”

“His usual give-me-answers self. Although, yes. I remember I got into work late last week because of mother. Jimmy was shaking like a leaf the poor lad. Said Jethro was being more demanding than usual and he couldn't take it. Funny. He actually locked Jethro out of autopsy to cease the badgering for non-existent answers.”

“Okay Duck. Let me know if you notice anything else. Oh and could you come by this evening to check on Tony? I'm worried.”

“Of course Abigail. I believe we have every right to be.”

Ducky hung up and not a moment too soon. Gibbs stormed into autopsy at that moment.

\----------

Gibbs stormed into autopsy absolutely fuming. Vance had just told him that DiNozzo had requested a weeks leave with possible extension. Vance said the request had even been accompanied by a doctor's note so the leave couldn't be denied unless Vance wanted to start something with the rest of the alphabet soup - he didn't.

"Why give DiNozzo a note Duck?"

"I gave young Anthony no note Jethro. Dr Pitt must have. Understandable really. He's been working ridiculously hard for weeks now. Exhaustion was bound to catch up with him." The doctor lied skillfully as he catalogued and analysed each of Jethro's actions. "Now if you don't mind Jethro I have an autopsy to complete that is not yours."

"Duck. You know something. Tell me." Gibbs growled. Ducky simply ignores him instead begining prep for the autopsy.

"As I said Jethro it is understandable. The poor boy hasn't been right for some time."

"If I find out you're lying to me Ducky. We're going to have a serious problem." Ducky carried on pulling his gloves up his arms.

Gibbs left autopsy in a silent rage and ran straight into Palmer.

"Where's DiNozzo, Palmer?"

"Why would I know where Tony is?" Palmer replied emphasising his use of Tony's chosen name. "If you'll excuse me Agent Gibbs, I have work to do." Gibbs moved so that he blocked Palmer's move to leave.

"Remember who you're talking to Palmer." He looked as though he were about to continue berating the young man when Ducky stepped out of autopsy.

"Jethro! Let him through."

\----------

Gibbs headed up to the bull-pen fuming. He'd have to confront DiNozzo about this behaviour. After knowing the young man for years he was certain DiNozzo wasn't actually ill and was simply skiving.

"McGee. Find DiNozzo." McGee looked curious but did as he was told.

"His cell's off boss. No way to find him." Gibbs slammed his fist on his desk.

"Answers when I get back." He said storming out. Checking Gibbs was gone Mcgee pulled out his cell and called Abby.

"Definately something hinky going on Abs. I should be over at 8. Tell Tony I'm working on it." After an acknowledgement from Abby, McGee hung up. He hit his head on the table in frustration.

Gibbs was hiding something. Something big.


	4. Temper, Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ducky evaluates Tony.
> 
> Abby loses her temper with Gibbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later than I hoped. Enjoy. Still no beta.

"McGee!" Abby squealed as she opened the door before throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Abs. Can't breath." He gasped out. She let go hurriedly smiling apologetically.

"You're late Tim." She said leading him through to the kitchen.

"Gibbs has been trying to get me to track Tony all day."

"Yeah. He called me about that too. Told him that I didn't have to do anything because I'm not on duty and that Tony is capable of handling himself. Beer?"

McGee nodded and accepted the offered beer gratefully.

"How's Tony then Abs?"

"Not good Tim. He's in the lounge. He's just been sat on the sofa blankly all day. Kinda like when he had to destroy Anthony DiNardo after the La Grenouille op. He's just numb. And Gibbs can't fix it this time."

McGee nodded solemnly in response.

"Let's hope we can then. Palmer and Ducky already here?"

"Yeah. Duck's evaluating Tony's mental health at the moment. I'm just leaving them to it."

"Good idea." Tim replied taking a sip of his beer.

"Abigail." Came Duck's voice from next door. The two in the kitchen hurried through to the lounge.

Tony was curled in a ball tears falling silently down his face. Palmer was sat next to him whispering what was probably reassurance. Abby and McGee gasped at the sight.

"Verdict Duck?" McGee asked cautiously, afraid of the response.

"He is suffering emotional trauma similar to that of someone grieving a dead loved one." Duck said looking over at Tony who seemed to be calming down now.

"So Gibbs is dead to him?" Abby asked horrified.

"No. But Jethro is." Abby and McGee looked confused. "Tony has lost interactions with Jethro but still received interactions with Gibbs through work. It is this loss of Jethro but the continued existence of Gibbs that is affecting Anthony so severely because it doesn't sit properly. He feels he should have both of them or neither of them."

"Shit." Abby said shocked. "How do we help him then?"

"I don't know. But I fear Gibbs is the only one who can."

\----------

Gibbs stood in his basement sanding his boat. The familiarity of it calmed his racing mind. First Tony left: without even talking to him about it. Then, Tony is suddenly too tired or ill to work. Bull. He'd managed to work undercover and be team lead and hold the team together whilst Gibbs had been in Mexico and now, just over two years later, the workload becomes too stressful. Rule 39 came to mind as Gibbs continued sanding. Abby also hadn't come into work. That seemed like a rather big coincidence. Gibbs sighed. He'd deal with his disloyal team tomorrow. Right now he wanted a drink. He put down the sandpaper and grabbed his car keys.

He got home at 2 in the morning smelling rather unmasculine. The house still lacked Toby but Gibbs couldn't bring himself to care right now. He fell into the bed for the first time in a month. As he slept he pulled Tony's pillow close - desperately reaching for the younger man even if consciously he couldn't do it.

 

\----------

Gibbs strode into Abby’s lab. Her music was louder than usual and she seemed to take forever to notice him.

“Abby!” he yelled when he became fed up of waiting - which didn't take long.

“Agent Gibbs.” she replied cooly. “I'll call you when the results are ready. There's no reason for you to be here.”

“I'm not here about that. I'm here about DiNozzo.”

“What about him?”

“I need the key to your apartment so I can drag him here.”

“He's on leave Gibbs. Besides. He doesn't want to see you.” she said turning sharply back to her screens.

“He's my husband.” Gibbs replied. Abby turned around a murderous look on her face.

“You remember that do you? Maybe you should've remembered that when you started ignoring him. Maybe you should've remembered that when you started coming home at God knows what time in the morning and then not getting into the bed you share with him. Maybe you should've remembered that when you broke his heart!” she almost yelled. Gibbs had no reaction.

“Tell him to be back in work Monday or he's fired.” he said turning to leave.

“You know Gibbs. You need to think about what you're doing. It's not only Tony this is affecting. Care for the people who care for you. Semper fi. It only applies when it suits you. Maybe it should always apply.”

Gibbs left her in the lab pondering her words briefly but shaking the doubt off. He knew what he was doing.


	5. Enough is enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has finally given up and confronts Gibbs whilst Tony decides family might be the only way to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one moving the story on. Still no beta. Please let me know what you think. Apologies if some of the characters are a bit out of character.

Tony sat on Abby's couch thinking. He was desperately trying to figure out what had caused the change in Gibbs’ behaviour.

He'd ruled out the anniversary of Shannon and Kelly. That wasn't for another six months and previously he'd never acted like that on the anniversary. He'd just visit the grave and drink lots.

It wasn't the anniversary of his mom's death either. That had been a bad one though. He never called his dad no matter how desperately he wanted some connection to his mother.

Tony pulled out his cell. What if he could somehow contact Jackson and sort Gibbs out that way?

“Abs. I need you to get the number for Jackson Gibbs. I think I can bring back Jethro. I need to talk to his father though.”

He waited patiently whilst Abby sourced the number and wrote it down as she dictated it to him.

“Thanks Abby. I'll call you later.”

He hung up on Abby and dialed the number she'd given him. It rang for a while but before it went to voicemail it was answered.

“Jackson Gibbs speaking.”

“Hey Jack. It's Tony.”

“Hey boy. How are you? Haven't heard from you or my son in a while. Everything okay?”

“Not really Jack. About a month ago he began withdrawing from all of us. More so the more he cares about us. Any idea why?”

“Had he been Doctor's recently and got bad news?”

“No. Most recent physical came back fine.”

“No death anniversary?”

“Not Shannon’s and Kelly’s, or your wife's or Kate’s. I don't think any others really affect him.”

“Well then I'm out of ideas. Want me to head down and knock some sense into him?”

“If it's not too much trouble Jack. It hurts so bad that I mean nothing to him.”

“Oh Tony. You'll never mean nothing to Leroy. He's been mad about you since the start.”

“Doesn't seem so true anymore. I'll see you soon.”

“Yeah. I'll head straight down once I find someone to watch the shop.”

“Thanks.”

With that Tony hung up and resumed over thinking what had changed for him and Gibbs recently.

\----------

Gibbs stalked around the bullpen snapping at McGee and Bishop.

“Have either of you seen him?”

No.

“Do you know where he us?”

No.

“Is he okay?”

We don't know.

“Screw it.” he snapped before storming to the elevator and pulling out his cell punching Tony’s number.

It went straight to voicemail.

Gibbs hung up. He had nothing to say to the traitor.

\----------

Tony stared at his phone when Gibbs’ name lit up the screen but waited for him to give up.

He simply couldn't handle anymore hate.

\----------

Gibbs stormed back out of the elevator in a worse mood than when he went in.

“Get me answers!” he yelled at Bishop and McGee.

“Agent Gibbs!” Came Vance’s voice from the stairs. “That is quite enough. Control yourself or you'll be sent home. Act like a child and that's how I'll treat you. DiNozzo is fine. He's under psychological stress that needs time and patience to be rectified. Stop nagging your team and focus on your job.” the Director said blandly before returning to his office.

Gibbs sighed.

“I didn't want this to happen.”

“Then why did you let it happen?” Bishop asked before heading down to Abby’s lab.

McGee stood to follow. “She's right boss. You may not want to admit it but it's your fault. Rule 51 boss. It doesn't exclude you.”

With that Gibbs sat at his desk. Thoughts even more of a mess than they already were and self hatred coursing through his veins.


	6. AN

Not a real chapter. Sorry.

Currently, the next chapter is going to be the last chapter but I'm torn between how to end it.

Part of me wants to give them a happy ending.

The other part wants Gibbs to realise what he's done but for him to realise too late.

Thoughts???


	7. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler containing a blast from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas gift - as requested
> 
> As usual no beta so all mistakes are mine.

Tony smiled over his shoulder at Gibbs as he walked upstairs towards their bedroom. Gibbs produced a rare smile in response and actually locked the door before following his husband upstairs. They’d just got back from New Years drinks with the team and were looking forward to welcome the new year in together. Gibbs let out a gasp as he entered the bedroom. Candles sat on the bedside tables and Tony lay on the bed stroking his already hard cock.  
“Ready to welcome the new year in? Start as we mean to go on?” Tony asked, his voice husky.  
Gibbs chuckled and headed to the bed.  
“And just how will we be starting the new year?” Gibbs asked leaning down and pressing his lips to Tony's.  
“With your cock up my ass?” Tony asked hopefully grinding up and running his cock against Gibbs’ leg.

###

Tony woke up happy and rolled over expecting to meet Gibbs’ form. But the bed was cold and empty. And the one in Abby's spare room.  
Immediately, the desperation and loneliness crashed down upon Tony and he curled up as small as he could and let the tears fall silently.  
That was how Abby found him later that morning. She pulled him close and rocked him slowly. Trying to hide how sad it made her to see him like this. He didn’t need guilt on top of everything else.  
“What happened Tony?” She asked running a hand through his hair.  
“I remembered.” Tony replied blankly. “I remembered.


End file.
